How to fall in love
by ChewPup
Summary: A translation of my french fiction: "This is the life"


This is a translation of my french fiction: "This is the life". I you see some mistakes, please, tell me. I'm not used to write fiction in English. Hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Oh, please, come on!"<p>

"For what? Just, tell me, why should I come with you?"

She was thinking. In fact, she didn't know why she insisted like that. She has to find an answer... and quickly. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. She had an idea: "Totally stupid" she thought. He was wondering what she was thinking. Actually, he found that pretty adorable, when she tried to find a reply. Oh, he wasn't fooled, not at all, and he was aware that she didn't know more than him why she insisted.

"Because we'll have fun."

He smiled. Easy answer. And now, she blushed. He put his hand on her cheek, stroking it with his fingers. A smile appears on both faces. Their eyes sparkled. They were joyful. You could see for miles. She kissed him stealthily, put his hand and began to run along the road. Their laughs resounded in the streets. Some found them childish, some, cute. But what others thought, at that time, they didn't care about.

They arrived in the ramparts. Together, they contemplated the bay that lay before them. Her long hair was flying in the wind, as if all problems were gone, carried by currents. The silence was only broken by waves stranding along the rocks.

"So what?" She asked, looking at him.

He didn't talk, merely smile. Simply. He didn't confess she was right, and, indeed, they enjoyed themselves. Here, together, watching the sun go down. He approached his girl, around her belly with his hands. He kissed the top of her head, and he plunged his lips to file a chaste kiss on her shoulder.

"I have long imagined the moment there, you know. But some of them were as perfect."

"And they will be better when we'll be three."

The man looked up and returned to his girlfriend. His mouth was open. She smiled. She didn't really know how to tell him, was scared, or didn't find the good time. And this moment had seemed perfect. Quite romantic. She was scared about his reaction. Of course, they loved each other, but this baby would change their lives.

"you..you are.. here? You are really? Oh..oh my.."

He smiled, alternating his gaze between his wife's eyes and her belly. To say he was happy is a euphemism. In addition to a wonderful trip, he would be daddy. He had with him a beautiful woman, a woman carrying her child. He laughed. That laughs that spreads when someone is happy. That laughs when you're in love. He lifted the young woman and turned it into the air, by twirling her dress. In light of the sun, they were beautiful. Tourists watched them with all their sympathy. An old couple, sitting nearby, was staring, smiling. This vision reminded them their youth. This time he had proposed marriage, 45 years ago. This time she laughed and said yes. And these young people were in the same place. She looked at her husband and kissed him, remembering the wonderful life she had with him during that time, wishing the same to the two young lovers.

The young woman laughed at the enthusiasm of the agreement of her partner when he tried to find the perfect name. They shined. The glow of the sunset came to touch their skin, as to alert them that the stars approved.. or the universe. They decided to down on the beach, to enjoy the last few hours there. They sat on the sand, watching the waves come crashing against their feet.

"Do you remember when we got here?"

"hm?"

"You were like a child, discovering their gifs on Christmas morning. I found that.. Adorable"

She tilted her head back, to see the face of his companion who was smiling tenderly. The sky began to darken, leaving perceive the first stars. The view was wonderful. On the horizon, lights were shining from the lighthouse. They tied their hands without a word, such as linking their lives, promising to be together, whatever happens.

Sometimes, gestures let more feelings than words. It's something they understood. They will not say the words to say most couples, no; they just have to prove their love every day they spend one to the other side of. And if they are lucky enough, these days will turn into years. And perhaps, then, they will be in the same place that the old couple, contemplating another young couple, remembering that magical moment. And so goes life.

**_"If you're very lucky, you find someone willing to stand with you" - Katherine Beckett_**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
